criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death is a Cabaret
Death is a Cabaret is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-third case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred ninety-fourth case overall. It takes place in the Sinner's End district of Concordia. Plot Constable Ramirez reported of a body found in a Moulin Rose bedroom, where Isaac and the player headed to find the body of Gladys Perrin with her stomach slashed open. Since the body also had a white feather, the team deduced that the killer was the Scarlet Slayer. During the investigation, Ramirez reported that the Slayer was seen trying to flee at the metro station. Later on, Finley Flanagan threatened to unleash his wrath on the team if they did not solve the murder by sunset. Eventually, Fiona Flanagan was revealed to be the Slayer and arrested for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Fiona admitted to the crime. She killed Gladys and the other girls to liberate them from being employed as prostitutes. During the trial, Ramirez told Judge Lawson that Fiona escaped during her transfer to the court. Post-trial, the team looked for Fiona at the metro station. They found her handcuffs, which (per Evie) were cut by Seamus O'Neill. Seamus said that he released Fiona from her handcuffs because she ordered him and because he was scared of her. Seamus also stated that Fiona wanted him to fetch her something from the cabaret bedroom, and then was arrested for helping a serial killer. In the bedroom, they found Fiona's wallet with a coin which proved that she was in an opium den. After Maddie, Diego, and the player helped Charlie to retrieve his life savings from a swindler, Rose located the opium den where Fiona was. The team then headed to the opium den to catch Fiona and take her to justice. Summary Victim *'Gladys Perrin' (found dead in the Moulin Rose) Murder Weapon *'Curved Knife' Killer *'Fiona Flanagan' Suspects MOTPC23MarlaDP.png|Marla de Paradis MOTPC23VinnieC.png|Vinnie Costa MOTPC23FionaF.png|Fiona Flanagan MOTPC23IrvingB.png|Irving Blackmoor MOTPC23HenriL.png|Henri Leclerc Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPC23CharlesD.png|Charles Dupont MOTPC23DiegoDL.png|Diego del Lobo MOTPC23SeamusON.png|Seamus O'Neill Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer saw Phantom of the Cabaret. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer wears pinstripes. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes MOTPCase194-CS-1.png|Cabaret Bedroom MOTPCase194-CS-2.png|Dressing Screen MOTPCase194-CS-3.png|Moulin Rose Stage MOTPCase194-CS-4.png|Cabaret Table MOTPCase194-CS-5.png|Metro Station MOTPCase194-CS-6.png|Metro Wagon Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cabaret Bedroom. (Clues: Fan, Makeup Bag, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Gladys Perrin) *Examine Fan. (Result: Fan; New Suspect: Marla de Paradis) *Talk to Marla de Paradis about her weaponized hand fan. (Prerequisite: Fan decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Moulin Rose Stage) *Investigate Moulin Rose Stage. (Prerequisite: Marla interrogated; Clues: Pink Bottle, Checkbook) *Examine Pink Bottle. (Result: Note on Label; New Suspect: Vinnie Costa) *Ask Vinnie Costa about the gift bottle. (Prerequisite: Note on Label unraveled) *Examine Checkbook. (Result: Transaction Number) *Analyze Transaction Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Fiona Flanagan) *Ask Fiona Flanagan why she gave money to Gladys. (Prerequisite: Transaction Number analyzed) *Examine Makeup Bag. (Result: Ticket) *Analyze Ticket. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer saw Phantom of the Cabaret) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Metro Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Dove Feather, Bottle of Chloroform, Artist Box) *Examine Dove Feather. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cabaret Table) *Investigate Cabaret Table. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance analyzed; Clues: Torn Coaster, Medical Diagram) *Examine Torn Coaster. (Result: Coaster) *Analyze Coaster. (12:00:00) *Talk to Vinnie Costa about his message to Gladys. (Prerequisite: Coaster analyzed; Profile updated: Vinnie drinks coffee) *Examine Medical Diagram. (Result: Purple Powder) *Examine Purple Powder. (Result: Summer Sangria Blush) *Talk to Marla de Paradis about the medical drawing. (Profile updated: Marla knows anatomy, saw Phantom of the Cabaret and drinks coffee) *Examine Bottle of Chloroform. (Result: Chloroform; New Suspect: Irving Blackmoor) *Ask Dr Blackmoor about his bottle of chloroform. (Profile updated: Irving knows anatomy) *Examine Artist Box. (Result: Artist Stamp) *Examine Artist Stamp. (New Suspect: Henri Leclerc) *Ask Henri Leclerc if he has seen anything suspicious at the Moulin Rose. (Prerequisite: Artist Stamp identified; Profile updated: Henri saw Phantom of the Cabaret) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dressing Screen. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Drawing, Torn Paper, Locked Box) *Examine Drawing. (Result: Skeleton Drawing) *Ask Henri Leclerc about his creepy drawing. (Prerequisite: Drawing unraveled; Profile updated: Henri knows anatomy) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster) *Talk to Fiona Flanagan about the booze business. (Prerequisite: Poster unraveled; Profile updated: Fiona knows anatomy, saw Phantom of the Cabaret and drinks coffee) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Medical Documents) *Analyze Medical Documents. (09:00:00) *Confront Irving Blackmoor about his inhumane treatment of the prostitutes. (Prerequisite: Medical Documents analyzed; Profile updated: Irving saw Phantom of the Cabaret and drinks coffee) *Investigate Metro Wagon. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Trash Can, Curved Knife; Murder Weapon registered: Curved Knife) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Gladys's Necklace) *Analyse Gladys's Necklace. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripes) *Examine Curved Knife. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyse Greasy Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By Hook or by Crook (5/6). (No stars) By Hook or by Crook (5/6) *Ask Charles Dupont about his urgent problem. (Available after unlocking By Hook or by Crook) *Investigate Moulin Rose Stage. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Notes) *Consult Diego del Lobo about the swindler's note. (Prerequisite: Notes restored; Reward: Cabaret Mask) *Investigate Cabaret Table. (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clue: Radiotelegraph Box) *Examine Radiotelegraph Box. (Result: Radiotelegraph) *Tell Charlie that his money is safe. (Prerequisite: Radiotelegraph unlocked; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Metro Station. (Available after unlocking By Hook or by Crook; Clue: Sawed-off Handcuffs) *Examine Sawed-off Handcuffs. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Question Seamus O'Neill about Fiona Flanagan's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cabaret Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Seamus interrogated; Clue: Fiona's Wallet) *Examine Fiona's Wallet. (Result: Token) *Examine Token. (Result: Opium Den Token) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is a reference to a lyric from the song "Cabaret" (which is from a musical of the same name), "Life is a cabaret". *''Phantom of the Cabaret'' is an obvious reference to ''The Phantom of the Opera''. **After analyzing a ticket from the aforementioned parodied musical, Viola sings "The phantom of the cabaret is here! Inside your soul!". This is a reference to a lyric from a song with the same name as the musical, "The phantom of the opera is here! Inside my mind!" *Moulin Rose is an obvious parody of Moulin Rouge. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *This is one of the four cases in Mysteries of the Past where the killer does not face trial, the other ones being Behind the Mask, Best Laid Plans, and Last Stand for Justice. *In Chapter 2, Balzac is quoted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Sinner's End